1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a golf practicing device; and, more particularly, to a device which enables the golfer to monitor his or her head movement when swinging.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Many ideas have come forth over the years for instructing one in the proper method of playing the game of golf. Some of the prior devices proposed over the years are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,940; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,159; U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,201; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,188. These patents are directed to the concept of enabling the golfer to maintain a level head when swinging at the golf ball.
However, recent theories in determining proper golf swing indicate that some head motion is desirable for a smooth tension free golf swing. The correct minimum motion may be learned and flexibility and strength may be developed. The spine angle necessary for proper shoulder turn is a learned skill. Both proper head motion and spine angle may be accomplished by positioning the golfer's chin at an angle which will accommodate a full shoulder turn and maintain balance.
There is thus a need for a golf training device to assist a golfer in developing skills necessary for detecting proper head motion.